bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion, the Rat, and the Stiltskin
The Lion, the Rat, and the Sttiltskin is the Season finale of Season 4 and continues directly on from The Raid on Fort John. Plot Summary The episode begins with the Big Four walking into Little King John's Throne room, where he, Scar, and Rumpelstiltskin taunt the Four. Little King John says that he's known about this fight his whole life, and that he has been patiently waiting ever since he was born. Shrek decides to humour the three for a bit, saying that he's been waiting for the fight aswell. Scar even admits that he finds the Four to be a worthy opponent. After a bit more small talk between the group the fight finally starts and the Big Four think that the oppisition is outnumbered, so they go easy on the three. The three villains soon catch on to this and Stiltskin calls for his secret weapon: The Piper. He quickly gains control of Barry and keeps him distracted. Shrek decides to take on Scar, since he's would be only one strong enough to do so. Johnny fights Stiltskin, culminating in a beatdown of fiery hair. This leaves Cory alone with Little King John, using quick wit alone to dodge barrages of black magic and centipedes. After a bit of fighting, Little King John dissapears, leaving Cory to assist a struggling Barry. Little King John struts down the hall to the door to find TopHat Money and the rest of the Supreme Four. They have come to join the Brotherhood, as hinted at in the previous episode. Top hat Money pays for the joining with a truckload of Thneeds, but Little King John refuses to hold up his side of the bargain, and denies the Supreme 4 access to the Brotherhood's resources and shuts them out. The Supreme 4 go to the docking bay to try and retrieve the Thneed delivery only to find the delivery man, Aloyiscuis O'Hare, held at gunpoint by Bane. O'Hare and the Supreme Four decide to retreat as Bane carries the Thneed crates. Meanwhile, in the throne room, The Big Four have overpowered the three villains, leading to the Piper and Rumpelstiltskin escaping via smoke bomb and leaving Scar vulnerable as the Four kill him.Suddenly, the Northern wall of the Throne Room collapses as Little making John stands where it used to be, with different thneed-filled tubes and tanks attached to his back. Everyone is shocked. Suddenly, a revolting and terrifying transformation begins. Little King John grows to massive sizes and his crown fuses with his body. His mouth starts pooling with blood and claws start bursting of where his hands used to be. Finally, his neck stretches to over 5 metres long. He can no longer speak, and when he tries to, he coughs up centipedes. He can only scream. He is no long Littile King John, he is Mad Lord John. Shrek immediately rushes to the attack, but is immediately kicked away. Everyone tries to attack individually and independently but they fail. After a long, dreadful fight, Shrek realises that the Big Four must work together to defeat Mad Lord John. The plan works and Mad Lord John reverts to his normal form, now a torn a bleeding mess, he shuffles away. The Big Four walk out of Minas Minecraft and return home to be praised as heroes. In the post credits scene, a wounded little king john visits his mother, Ratafak. He says that by not killing the Big Four, he has failed her. After coming out of the Shadows, Ratafak tells Little King John that the Brotherhood stills lives on, and that this is only the beginning. Trivia * This episode is the second most well recieved episodes of Season 4, following The Meeting. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4